An example of a web as mentioned above is a longitudinal fiber web, which comprises a carrier matrix and mutually parallel fibers which are embedded in the carrier matrix. In the longitudinal fiber web, a longitudinal direction of the fibers is parallel to a longitudinal direction of the web. On the basis of at least two longitudinal fiber webs, a crosslaid fiber web may be formed, i.e. a layered web having at least two layers, wherein the layers are fixedly connected to each other, and wherein each layer of the crosslaid fiber web comprises a carrier matrix and mutually parallel fibers which are embedded in the carrier matrix. An important feature of the crosslaid fiber web is that the longitudinal directions of fibers in successive layers are mutually different. For example, the fibers of successive layers may be extending at an angle of 90° with respect to each other.
A known method for manufacturing a crosslaid web, as described in NL 1006092, for example, comprises the following steps:                providing a cut-off segment of a first longitudinal fiber web;        providing a second longitudinal fiber web; and        moving the cut-off segment of the first longitudinal fiber web and the second longitudinal fiber web toward each other, until the segment and the second longitudinal fiber web have reached an end position with respect to each other, in which the segment and the second longitudinal fiber web are positioned on top of each other, while at least a substantial part of the segment overlaps the second longitudinal fiber web.        
In practice, for the purpose of manufacturing a crosslaid fiber web, a device is applied, to which at least two longitudinal fiber webs are supplied. In a known embodiment, such a device is suitable for manufacturing a crosslaid fiber web on the basis of a first longitudinal fiber web and a second longitudinal fiber web, which are wound off a storage reel or the like, and which are supplied to the device at an angle of 90°. In this known embodiment, the device comprises a cutting device for cutting off segments of the first longitudinal fiber web. The cut-off segments of the first longitudinal fiber web and the second longitudinal fiber web come together in a positioning area. In particular, the segments and the second longitudinal fiber web are put to a suitable end position with respect to each other, in which the segment and the second longitudinal fiber web are positioned on top of each other, while at least a substantial part of the segment overlaps the second longitudinal fiber web. By subsequently connecting the segments and the second longitudinal fiber web to each other, the crosslaid fiber web is obtained. In order to guarantee that the obtained crosslaid fiber web is a continuous web, successive segments are positioned in an adjoining fashion.
The segments and the second longitudinal fiber web may already be connected to each other in the positioning area, for example in case the second longitudinal fiber web is provided with a layer of glue. It is also possible that the segments and the second longitudinal fiber web are transported further, out of the positioning area, and are connected to each other at another place. For the purpose of establishing a connection between the segments and the second longitudinal fiber web, a laminating device may be provided, for example.
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process of a composite web such as a crosslaid fiber web, wherein the connection between the cut-off segments of a first web and a second web is established outside the positioning area. A problem that is related to such a process is that there is a risk that the segments displace with respect to the second web when the segments and the second web are transported out of the positioning area to a place where the connection between the segments and the second web will be established. When displacement of the segments with respect to the second web occurs, the segments of the second web are no longer in the correct end position with respect to each other. This leads to irregularities in the composite web to be manufactured, which is very undesirable.